The general objectives of this project are: to assess the contribution of contrasting patterns of childrearing to development of social responsibility, activity, and individuation in early childhood, and to relate these data on childrearing practices and childhood attributes to types of identity formation achieved during early and late adolescence and to adolescent dysfunction. Specific aims are to: 1) examine for consistency child and parent behavior and parent-child relationships found at T1 when the children were 4-5, at T2, when the children are 8-9; 2) identify relationships within T2 using correlational and pattern analyses using same-age cohorts two years apart; 3) identify longitudinally parent-child causal relationships by constructing a path analytic model across time using as data, demographic information, (e.g., age, SES, divorce) and composite molar ratings of parent and child behavior; 4) relate these molar ratings to microanalysis of videotapes of family interaction processes; 5) study structural changes occurring within nuclear and separated families, in order to identify emerging alternative childrearing structures; 6) study sex differences in children's play activities, aspirations, and sex-role attitudes associated with parental childrearing practices and values; and 7) relate parent and child Kohlberg moral stage scores to each other, and to indices of children's cognitive and moral functioning, and to childrearing indices. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Baumrind, Diana. Metaethical and normative considerations covering the treatment of human subjects in the behavioral sciences. In Eugene E. Kennedy (Ed.) Human rights and psychological research: A debate on psychology and ethics. New York: Thomas Y. Crowell Co., Inc., 1975, pp. 37-68. Baumrind, Diana. The contributions of the family to the development of competence in children. Schizophrenia Bulletin, Fall, 1975, (14), pp. 12-37, in press.